


Quae Vitam Dat

by Nevermore_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Battle of Hogwarts, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione - Freeform, Hermione Saves Fred, Magical Recharging, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rating for later chapters, Smut, So Much Fluff Ya’ll, it's all there, minor Fred Weasley/Katie Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: Hermione saves Fred during the Battle of Hogwarts, but at an expense. Now they have to try and navigate Hermione's need for contact with him while still managing their personal lives. All this while Hermione tries to deal with the fact she wants so much more from Fred.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quae Vitam Dat: Latin, meaning which giveth life unto the.
> 
> Mi, what Fred calls Hermione, is pronounced My.

[Picset](https://nevermorered.tumblr.com/post/177343588371/i-did-a-fremione-thing)

Hermione's lungs screamed at her to stop running, the stitch in her side threatening to split wide open. She couldn't stop, though. Wouldn't. Something was drawing her, something inside of her telling her that she needed to hurry.

_Hurry! Hurry faster, run harder! You have to get there!_

Get where, she didn't know.

She'd just rounded one of the corridor corners when it became clear what her gut was telling her. Fred and Percy were fighting off Death Eaters. Fred was laughing, yelling something about Percy joking over the sounds of battle. There was something else, though. Hermione could feel it, there in the magic flowing through her. The wall to Fred's side exploded a split second in her mind before it did in real life. She screamed loudly, the noise barely out of her mouth before the explosion drown her out, knowing that Fred wouldn't survive. It would be the end of him, of his laughter and jokes and teasing and beautiful smile. The world would be a darker place without him; for his brothers and sister, his parents, his friends. For George. For her.

She can't recall saying anything aloud. There was nothing in her mind either except the numbing white noise of utter terror. Her hands had instinctively lifted towards Fred when she sensed the explosion was going to happen, one fist clutched tightly around her wand. All the noise faded away, only the sound of her blood rushing and her magic crackling filled her head. A blinding whiteness surrounded her, blocking out her vision. A burning filled her body, a sensation of something leaving her too quickly.

Then her knees buckled. And everything went black.

 

5 years later

The pain had been present for almost a week now. It was bearable, though. No need to tell anyone else about it. They'd just worry, and Fred would feel guilty and obligated and there wasn't anything Hermione hated more than that. She was already taking so much from him.

Many people argued that with her. Harry and Ron both thought she was barmy for thinking such things. George wouldn't so much as hear of it. Molly and Arthur both practically worshiped the ground she walked on. Ginny understood her feelings, but was still insistent that it wasn't the truth.

Hermione knew better.

She didn't regret saving him that night during the battle, even if she still was a little washy on how she actually managed it. She'd woken up two days later in the intensive wing at St. Mungo’s. Ron and Harry had been at her bedside, along with both Molly and Arthur. They'd patiently explained to her the end of the battle, how they'd won and Harry had defeated Voldemort. Molly had also tearfully told her that she'd saved Fred.

It had been hard to listen to them. Her body felt...cold. Empty. Like the very marrow of her bones had been sucked out, yet deeper somehow. Such a painfully deep exhaustion. None of the Healers knew what was wrong with her and eventually several specialists had been brought in when Hermione could do nothing more than writhe in pain. One of the specialists was named Tabi Brumhadda. She had been the one to figure out Hermione's diagnosis. Rare, hardly documented. Apparently, Hermione had expelled all of her magic that night when she saved Fred. All of it had rushed out of her, encapsulating Fred in a safety barrier while obliterating the wall that would have fallen on him.

Fred had been perfectly fine. Fit as a fiddle. Tabi had explained that her only treatment would be contact with Fred himself. Like a charging cord of some sort. Her magic that was now engrained with his would filter back into her, recognizing her. Hermione had been highly pessimistic, but the moment Fred walked into her hospital room, she felt better. But that wasn't new. She always felt better with Fred near her. But then he'd climbed into bed with her, careful of all the monitors attached, and she was flooded was relief.

The magic transfer was exhausting for both of them. In those first few months, Hermione needed him every day. After that, she started getting stronger. She started requiring their contact only weekly, and now, five years later, perhaps once a month. More, if she out did herself, but she was always careful not to. She hated the thought of imposing on him.

Their charging sessions, as they called them, usually consisted of them napping for a few hours together. They found the more skin contact, the quicker the process, so Fred would wear his trousers and no shirt and Hermione would wear a vest and shorts.

Those moments were amazing to her. Having Fred alone, wrapped around her. It was something she'd always wanted. They would often talk for an hour before falling asleep and Hermione was falling deeper and deeper into love with him.

Tabi knew. She had known the moment she realized what had happened. What Hermione had done was called _quae vitam dat_. Only someone who was truly, fully, and irrevocably in love with someone could do what she had done. To her utter dismay, but not surprise, that love didn't have to be returned. She had realised long ago, probably somewhere around her fourth year, that Fred would never see her as anything more than his little brothers’ friend. Now that he saw her as his own friend was enough.

"'Mione." Ron's voice bellowed through the front door of her flat and Hermione cringed. Her head was pounding, but she was too weak to do more than shuffle up into a sitting position on her sofa.

"What is it, Ronald?" she mumbled, letting her head loll onto the back of the cushions as he came round the front to look at her. His eyes widened with a flash of concern, and then narrowed, his hands coming to prop on his hips.

"Alright now." he huffed. "How long have you been like this?"

"Like what?" she turned her head to the side to look out the window. The bright sunshine and clear blue sky felt out of place with how she felt.

Ron rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have you contacted Fred? Sent him an owl or Patronus?"

"Why would I send him my Patronus?" she rolled her head back to glare at him. "That seems a bit drastic, doesn't it?"

Ron pointedly looked at her withered appearance. "Right. I'll do it then." he stomped off towards the kitchen where Hermione's owl, Lillibet, was kept. She wanted to argue, but was too tired to. Instead she let her eyes fall closed and tried to block out the pain.

"Come on, Mi." a hushed voice washed over her and she knew it was Fred without opening her eyes. He was the only one that called her Mi and she also felt the immediate relief of the pounding in her head. She was barely able to force her eyes open when he grabbed her wrists and gently hauled her to her feet. Taking on most of her weight, he hobbled them back to her bedroom. Hermione crawled on the bed by herself and a second later Fred slid in behind her. He jerked the comforter over them and then pulled up the back of her shirt enough that his bare stomach lay flush against her back.

"Ron sent you?" she asked after several silent moments. Their charging sessions didn't take long anymore. Perhaps an hour, a bit longer if they’d gone without for a while.

"Yes." he shook his head, knocking his forehead to the back of her head. "Though it should have been you. Why didn't you owl me? I would have been here sooner and it wouldn't have gotten this bad."

"I saw George at the Burrow earlier this week." she explained. "He mentioned you and Katie were house hunting."

"Flat hunting more like." he sighed. "We didn't, actually. Decided it wasn't quite time."

"Is she..." Hermione swallowed. "Is it because of me?"

She hated the thought of getting between Fred and happiness. She knew how hard it would be for any significant other to understand that he would spend at least one day a month cuddling with another woman. It's why she kept it to herself for as long as possible.

"Nah." his shoulders shrugged behind her. "Katie understands. It's not like you and me are shagging anyway. No, she just..."

He trailed off and Hermione tilted her head to the side so she could look at him over her shoulders.

"What?" she pressed. Fred grinned, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"It's no big deal, really."

"You two have been together for how long now?" Hermione shifted to look at him better. "Coming up on two years, right?" She knew it was right. She'd been keeping count.

"Suppose." he shrugged again. "She doesn't want to live above the shop." he said it with a pout and Hermione snorted before laying back comfortably on her side.

"That's quite understandable, Fred. She doesn't want to move into your place or you move into hers. She want's you two to get a place that's both of yours. Probably somewhere not as close to WWW chaos."

"But what's wrong with that?" he whinged a little, shoving his head into the back of hers. "I like living in my flat. I like being close to work and my workshop. I like hearing the bustle of people. It's my home. My first real home. I'm not ready to leave it just yet."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Honestly, she couldn't imagine Fred living anywhere else. For practicality reasons when she was released from St. Mungo’s she'd moved into George's old bedroom when he moved in with Angelina. She was still needing the contact of him daily. It was a surprisingly nice flat. Warm wood floors covered by colorful rugs. A surprisingly coordinated set of second hand furnishings. The living room was a bit on the small side, but the kitchen was large, soft blue cabinets and butcher block counters. There was two bedrooms of equal size, large enough for a queen bed, dresser and nightstand. One room had an attached bath while there was a larger bath in the hall.

Hermione loved it. Since losing her parents it was the first place she actually considered home. She missed it greatly, but as there was no reason for her to be living there anymore, she'd moved out shortly before Fred started dating Katie.

"You two will work it out." she whispered. Fred huffed into her hair.

"You think?" he questioned. "Seems like a bit of a big issue."

"Perhaps." she agreed. "But if you two really want to be together and live together, you'll work something out."

"Do you think we should?" he asked after a moment. Hermione's eyes popped open. They were close enough now that it wasn't an odd question. They had been forced to become each other’s confidants. It was easy to be honest with each other in the quiet stillness of their time together. Fred was softer here, quieter, more vulnerable.

"Do you make her happy?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Does she make you happy?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah, I suppose. But, you know, so does George. So does Angie. So does Lee and Alicia and pizza. Bloody hell, even Ron makes me happy on occasion." his voice dropped a little and the arm that he had curled over the top of her shoulder tightened a bit. "So do you. What's that mean?"

Hermione swallowed a couple of times, trying to blink away the tears burning her eyes. "It means you have a wonderful support group of friends." she whispered. "And a love for food that's bad for you."

He chuckled at that, as she meant for him to and Hermione smiled.

"Do you care for Katie like you care for Lee or pizza, or do you care for her in a different way?"

"I think..." he breathed out a heavy breath. "I'm worried that we're just comfortable with each other, yeah? We were close friends before the war, and after, and just sort of slid into being a couple without much talk. I'm worried that, that maybe we aren't actually for each other, other than being mates."

Hermione was silent for a long time, considering what to say. Every ounce of her wanted to talk him into leaving Katie for her own selfish reasons. But she had made a promise long ago not to do anything more to get in the way of Fred and what he wanted.

"You'll know that answer better than anyone, Fred." she assured him. "Just...follow your heart."


	2. Chapter 2

The Burrow was always a busy and bustling place to be, even now that none of the Weasley offspring lived at home. There was always a handful of people running about, eating or arguing or doing Molly's bidding.

Hermione loved it there. The sense of family, of belonging.

Today everyone was there, celebrating a rare visit from Charlie. Bill and a pregnant Fleur with little Victoire. Percy and Audrey (also pregnant, though not as far along as Fleur). George and Ange. Ginny and Harry. Ron and Luna. Fred was alone as Katie had previous plans with her own family, and Hermione. She was always included along with the family.

"Come on, Mi." Fred laughed from his perch on his broom, grinning down at Hermione where she was sat on a lounge chair with a glass of lemonade.

"No, thank you." she said primly, though she couldn’t help bask a little in having Fred's attention.

"You have to learn some time." he chided and Hermione laughed.

"Actually, no." she sniffed. "I don't. There is no need for it."

"Of course, there is." he landed his broom off to her right and swept it out from under him to lean on it. "Don't you know?"

"It seems I don't."

"For fun, Mi!" he threw his arms up. "Do you ever indulge in fun?"

"I was having fun." she narrowed her eyes at him, tapping the cover of her now closed book.

"Psh." he waved her off. "I meant active fun, not passive fun."

"I don't like heights." Still, she was happy he didn’t argue that reading was fun, because it was. For her at least.

"Only because you've never had a proper guide." he lifted his chin proudly. "I, my dear, am a proper guide. I'll even let you chose, front or back."

"The ground." she grinned and Fred let out a groan of exasperation.

"Alright." he stepped closer, now with a mock angry face. "Listen here, young lady. You _will_ ride my broom with me and you _will_ have fun. I will keep you safe and you won't get hurt."

"Are you bossing me now, Fred." she lifted an eyebrow and Fred smirked.

"Please." he pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do." she said quickly, without thought. Of course, she trusted him. She trusted all the Weasley's and their counterparts. "It's not about trust. It's about my, frankly rational, and intense fear."

Fred nodded, biting at his bottom lip in thought. Then his brown eyes brightened and a smile curled his mouth.

"I've got it!" he snapped his fingers. "We'll just glide. Just a foot off the ground, I promise. Only high enough that our feet don't touch. You can sit in front of me and I'll make sure you don't slip, but even if you do you won't get hurt."

Hermione eyed the broom. She supposed that didn't sound too bad. And she'd get extra contact with Fred which would allow her to go even longer without needing a charging session and he could go longer without having to put his own life on hold for her.

"Fine." she stood and sat her book down on the chair. Fred looked absolutely surprised for a brief second, and then smiled widely. "I swear to Godric, Fredrick Gideon, if I so much as stub one of my toes I'll hex you into next week."

"Scouts honor, Miss Granger." he said seriously, holding up two fingers. Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"You watch too much American telly."

"You introduced me to it, so I blame you." he smirked and Hermione couldn't really argue with that, because it was true. "Besides, if you'd wear proper footwear there wouldn't be a chance of stubbing those adorable little piggy's of yours."

Hermione looked down at her bare feet. It was warm and lovely outside and the garden grass was always so cool and soft under her feet. She enjoyed the feel of it.

"Hush, you." she shoved at his shoulder. "The grass feels lovely and I just paid far too much for a pedicure. So, I will show off my toes if I wish."

"Fair enough." he conceded. "Now, come on." he scooted back just a little on the broom, leaving her ample space in front of him. Hermione took a deep breath and resolutely tugged the bottom hem of her shirt. Getting on wasn't scary. Fred's feet were firmly planted on the ground and he allowed the broom to dip low enough that she was able to keep her feet on the ground as well. Once she was seated properly, fingers in a death grip around the handle in front of her, Fred shifted closer so he was able to wrap his arms around hers and take hold of the broom above her own hands.

"Ready, Mi?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

"Let's go, Fred."

True to his word, Fred barely pushed off the ground, just enough that their feet weren't touching the grass beneath them. With Fred's longer legs, he bent his knees forward so that his weren't touching either.

"Good?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

They glided around the garden for quite some time, Fred letting her steer once she'd gained enough confidence. They never went very much higher than they already were, but that didn't matter. It felt nice to spend time with him without the heavy pressure of her own guilt pressing down on her.

"This is quite lovely, actually." Hermione admitted after taking a few loops around some nearby trees.

"Told you so." he said imperiously.

"Yes, yes." she laughed. "You're so smart."

He let out a long breath behind her, his chin dropping down onto her shoulder. His hands had let go of the handle a while ago so she could steer and she could just see them resting on his own thighs out of the corner of her eyes.

"You think so?" he asked and Hermione realised he wasn't joking around.

"Of course, Fred." she turned her head slightly to look at him, but it caused the broom to take a sharp turn and she squealed before Fred reached around and steadied them.

"I gotcha." he assured her with a chuckle.

"Thank you." she kept her eyes firmly forward now. "But, yes. I do think you're smart. Rather brilliant, actually. I'm not sure I've ever met someone with a firmer grasp on charms or potions than you and George. You're so innovative, so imaginative, your mind is always running two steps ahead of everyone else."

"Not even Snape?"

"What?" she peaked back at him with eyebrows furrowed.

"About the grasp on potions. You think we're better at it than Snape?"

"Well..." Hermione considered this. "Snape was excellent with potions. But part of being brilliant means the passion to share that brilliance with others. Snape, rest him, was, well, a ruddy arse." she smiled when Fred chuckled. "You are not."

"Thank you, Hermione." he squeezed his arms around her for a second and Hermione closed her eyes and smiled softly, enjoying his touch because he wanted to, not because he had to.

"Fred!" Molly's voice rang out, breaking their reverie. "Fred, dear. Katie is here!"

Fred steered the broom around to face the Burrow and they saw Molly standing next to a waving Katie. Hermione's stomach dropped at the same time she felt a sting of guilt for being so close to the other woman’s boyfriend. Fred let go of the broom with one hand to wave back and Molly turned to go back into the house, her head shaking a little.

Molly, it was known, wasn't Katie's biggest fan. Though no one really knew why.   

"Just let me off here." Hermione said softly and Fred stiffened behind her.

"I can fly you back to the house."

"It's not too far." Hermione argued. "I can walk. Go get Katie."

"Yeah, alright." he lowered them to the ground, his feet touching down first to steady the broom so she could hop off.

"Thanks for the ride." she forced a smile and Fred just stared at her for a moment before grinning a little.

"Yeah. 'Course."

Hermione watched as he flew off, faster and higher this time now that she was no longer with him, before making her way back towards the house. In the living room she found Harry and Ron sat on the floor on either side of the coffee table playing a game of muggle chess, which Harry was unsurprisingly losing at.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked once he'd looked up at her.

"Fine." she smiled, sitting on the overstuffed chair to Ron's side. He glanced over at her, and then did a quick double take.

"This about Fred?" he asked, moving another piece on the board.

"No." Hermione said too quickly. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Katie showed up, didn't she?" Harry asked softly and Hermione sighed, letting her eyes shut for a moment. It was infuriating at times how well these two boys knew her.

"Of course, she did." Hermione shrugged. "Her boyfriend is here. Why wouldn't she come?"

"I don't know." Ron said sarcastically. "Maybe because Fred grew a bloody brain and saw what was right in front of him."

"Hush." Hermione shoved his shoulder with her foot. "You don't get to be insightful. You know, there was a time when everyone thought you should grow a brain and see what was in front of you."

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes, making another move on the board. "I always saw you, 'Mione and I eventually realized a crush was a crush and we were far better as friends. Something you agreed with."

"I do." she sighed.

"You know," Harry cleared his throat. "You could always be the one that said something. Maybe he's waiting for you to make the move."

"Like you did Gin." Ron smirked and Harry shrugged.

"He's not." Hermione groaned. "For Merlin's sake, he's in a relationship. A long term one. They're flat hunting together!"

"You talking about Freddie?" Hermione nearly jumped at the new voice, then felt a hot rush of mortification when she looked up to find Angelina standing in the doorway with an empty butterbeer bottle in her hand.

"Uh," Ron tried and failed to come up with more.

"We were just curious if they'd found anything yet." Hermione quickly added.

"Nope." Angie shook her head. "And they won’t be either. Not after they've finished this final row outside."

"They're fighting?" Hermione grimaced, just knowing it was because of her.

"When are they not?" Angie rolled her eyes with a huff. "I swear. I love them both, but sometimes I could just beat them. It's fairly obvious they aren't meant to be lovers. Fred told George just a few days ago that they hadn't actually been "lovers", in the literal sense of the word, for going on six months. That's a long time without a shag." 

“I’ve gone that long without a shag.” Ron shrugged. “S’not that big a deal.”

“It is when you are actively dating someone.” Angie shrugged. “Besides, I think Fred has his mind on other things.” She glanced pointedly at Hermione who quickly dropped her eyes to her lap, a lump forming in her throat. The last thing, the _single last thing_ in the world, that she wanted was to be a home wrecker, or to cost Fred any sort of happiness.

“Anywho,” Angie pushed off the doorframe. “I’m in for another drink. You guys play nice.” She turned to walk away, then stopped. “Oh, and Hermione, George wanted to talk with you. He’s out by Arthur’s shed.”

Leaving the boys to their game, she headed out towards the shed. Far off the side of the garden, where there was an outcropping of trees, she could just see Fred and Katie. She couldn’t hear them, but Fred’s head was bowed with his hands in his pockets and Katie was half turned away from him, her arms hugging herself tightly. It twisted something inside Hermione’s chest.

“There you are.” George pulled her attention away from the other couple and she turned to find him leaning up against the side of the shed, ankles crossed and hands in his pockets.

“Ange said you wanted to talk.”

“I do.” He nodded. “Just a quick question, actually. No heavy hitting conversations.”

“Alright, then.” She stepped closer. Fred and George often asked her opinion or suggestion on their products, so she assumed it was that.

“Do you fancy my brother?” he asked with a completely even tone and blank expression. It threw Hermione off almost as much as the actual question did.

“Well, I’m not sure, George.” She hedged. “You do have quite a few of them.”

“True.” He tipped his head at that. “I’ll rephrase. Do you fancy my _twin_ brother?”

“I…” she paused, not knowing how she should answer. This was George. George who never kept anything from Fred. Telling him was just as good as telling Fred himself. 

But. Hermione found that she couldn’t lie about it. Something inside of her refused to let her deny her feelings.

“Yes.” She said simply. “I do. Have done for a good bit now. Not that it matters any. Things between us are…it makes things strange. And difficult to navigate other relationships.” She motioned back towards where Fred and Katie had been. “Fred is already sacrificing a great deal by doing what he does for me. I won’t, I refuse, to make it any more difficult or awkward for him.”

She stepped closer to George, pointing a finger at his chest. “You best keep this to yourself, George Fabian. I swear, if you so much as even hint at this to Fred I will…I’ll…” she deflated when George cocked a grin and lifted a brow at her. “Just, please don’t. Don’t put anything more on his shoulders when it comes to me. Please.”

“I won’t.” he said after a long pause. “Scouts honor.” She rolled her eyes. “I promise. But listen, ‘Mione. Fred’s…well sometimes when things are serious and meaningful to him, he gets reserved and hesitant. I know, I know. Those things don’t generally describe him, or me, but that’s about joking around and making others laugh. That’s easy, this thing with emotions and feelings and the heart, it’s a bit out of our realm.”

“You seem to do just fine with Angie.”

George’s face completely softened at the name and his eyes flicked back towards the house where she was sitting with Audrey and Fleur, a giggling Victoire bouncing on her knee. “Yeah. But you know, it’s just her. She…she gets me. And I think,” he looked back at her. “I think you get Fred.”

“George.” She sighed his name, bringing a hand up to rub at her forehead where a headache was building.

“No, just listen. I’m not going to push you, and I’m not going to mention anything to Fred. He’s not a complete idiot, though. All it’s going to take is just a word from you and I can promise he’ll take over from there.”

Hermione’s head was swimming. George was saying exactly what she wanted to hear, but part of her couldn’t believe it, knew that George had to be wrong. But George was never wrong about Fred. No one knew them like the other.

“If that’s the truth, then why.” She had to stop to swallow before her voice cracked. “Why is he with Katie? Why has he been with her for _two years_?”

George snorted a laugh at that. “I did say he’s not a _complete_ idiot, which means he’s still an idiot. Katie’s not a bad girl. She’s great, actually, and maybe in a different world where there wasn’t a you, then they could make it work.” He stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

“The thing is, ‘Mione, there is a you.”

With that, and a bright smile, George squeezed her shoulder and took off in jog towards his girlfriend. Hermione stayed where she was and watched as he swooped in behind Angie and scooped her up into his arms, twirling them around. Angie’s squealing laughter rang out through the air. Turning her head back towards the trees where Fred and Katie had been, she found them hugging tightly, obviously making up from their row.

Pinching her eyes shut, she tried to control the stuttering of her breathing and the racing of her mind.

Pushing it all down, she decided to make her way home. Going back into the Burrow she told the boys and Arthur goodbye, and then found Molly in the kitchen with Ginny and Luna. The older woman gave her a warm, tight hug and a look that bordered on sympathetic, a look both the other girls shared.

So much for being discrete.


	3. Chapter 3

After that day at the Burrow, Hermione decided to take a bit of a hiatus on her visits there. She still met Ron and Harry for lunch every day at the park when their lunch breaks matched up, but she avoided the rest of the Weasley’s. She needed to get her head on straight and just breathe without everyone’s expectations. It had been fairly obvious that Fred and Katie were going to give it one more go and Hermione was set on keeping out of the way.

Instead, she focused on work, which wasn’t hard because there was a massive pile of paperwork and filing and cases that she had to oversee. After about a month went by, the pain and bone deep exhaustion started to set in. Instead of calling for Fred, she tried to tough it out. When it got hard for her to even apparate into work, she called Tabi.

“You know what you need to do, Hermione.”

“No.” Hermione shook her head. “I can’t. Not now. I just need something to help for a bit longer. Make it more manageable.”  

Tabi had sighed, but relented. “I don’t know if it will work, and I know for certain it won’t work as well, but I suppose we can try some other things.”

Those other things happened to be a mixture of Girding Potion, Pepperup, Star Grass and Murtlap soaks, and a bit of Strengthening Potion. It seemed to work a little, enough to take the edge off so she could still function and attend work. Tabi had warned her that it would likely make the crash that much worse when she stopped taking it, but Hermione was desperate for time and space.

It worked for about two weeks, which meant she was able to give Fred his freedom for a month and a half. After that, the potions and soaks weren’t doing anything, and like Tabi had said, the crash was horrific. Hermione hadn’t felt this poorly since just after the battle, and it happened so quickly. One evening she was able to function, albeit highly drugged, and when she woke early the next morning, her entire body was racked with so much pain and fatigue she actually wondered if someone had snuck in and cast a cruciatus on her. 

She tried to think through the pain enough to focus on what she needed to do.

Fred. She needed Fred. With heavy sobs and a trembling hand, she searched around on her nightstand to find her wand. She tried to cast a Patronus to send to him, but nothing came out. Her magic was dried up, it seemed, that cold, empty feeling weighing heavily in her very core. Dropping the wand on the ground, Hermione cried out loudly, not knowing what else to do. It was going to kill her, she was certain. The pain, the emptiness, the nagging ache of need.

Through her screams of pain and blurred vision, she was able to make out sounds, muffled though they were. She hadn’t known how long she’d been like this, likely hours, and her body was starting to seize up. Someone, or multiple people, were around her talking. She could hear them, but her mind was too swamped with pain and exhaustion to be able to make out what they were actually saying. A few times hands had touched her but Hermione cringed away and sobbed at the contact because it was excruciating. The people were trying to calm her, trying to speak soothingly and reassure her, but they weren’t Fred. She needed Fred.

Thankfully a pleasant blackness overwhelmed her, though the searing pain only seemed to subside a little. She felt her body floating, something warm and soothing covering her lower body. Her head was resting on something hard, but it felt nice and helped ease the raging headache. Eventually her body stopped seizing, her muscles throbbing with exhaustion and aching but no longer screaming in pain. She was able to blink her heavy eyes open and focus in on her surroundings to find herself in her bathroom, sitting in a steaming tub that smelled of eucalyptus and spearmint. It took her only a moment to realize someone was sitting behind her, her head resting on their bare chest. Judging from the relief she was finally finding, it was Fred. A peak down showed that she wasn’t completely naked, wearing her panties and a sports bra.

“Mi.” Fred whispered her name, his voice laden with his own exhaustion of the magical exchange. She hummed to let him know she was with him, watching through the water how his longer, hairy legs pressed up against her own. His knees stuck up above the water, resting against the porcelain of the tubs sides. His arms were wrapped around her waist, big hands rubbing up and down her arms.

“Hermione, why?” he kept his voice a whisper and she appreciated that.

“For time.” She breathed. “Space. To let you and Katie…”

“Stop.” He nearly growled, tightening his arms around her. “Don’t. Hermione, when I got here, I…seeing you like that.” She felt his head shake. “The way you were shaking and crying and screaming my name.” His chest hitched against her back and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut against the tears.

“You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself.” His voice was softer again now. “It’s not worth it.”

“I don’t like being a burden.” She dropped her head to the side so her cheek was resting on his chest. It was probably her exhaustion, her body still trembling in relief from the extreme pain, but she didn’t feel like putting up a pretense any longer. She didn’t want to lie to him any longer.

“You give up so much time for me, time that you should spend with Katie. Time that I absolutely love because I selfishly want to be close to you when it has nothing to do with you having to.” She sniffed and let out a heavy, shaky sigh. “I hate seeing you with Katie, but I don’t want to be the thing that comes between you and happiness.”

“Oh, Hermione, you daft bludger.” He sighed, gathering her up even closer to him. “You aren’t a burden. You never have been and never will be. I want to be there for you. I want to help you. I love our time together too, and it has nothing to do with me _having_ to be here. Katie…Katie has helped me a lot since the war. She helped me find my footing again in our social circle. She’s very dear to me, and a wonderful mate, but that’s it. You couldn’t come between me and happiness, Hermione, because you…so much of my happiness is wrapped up in you.”

“But…”

“Katie and I split, over a month ago now, that day at the Burrow. In reality it’s been longer than that because we haven’t…we were just friends for the last half a year. We were just beating a dead dragon.”

“Horse.” Hermione whispered.

“Hm?”

“The phrase. It’s beating a dead horse, not a dragon.”

“Why would anyone beat a dead horse?” he sounded so disgusted that Hermione sniggered despite her tiredness.

“Probably the same reason they’d beat a dead dragon.”

Fred chuckled, nuzzling his face into the crown of her head. “Do you understand me, Mi? Do you get what I’m saying?”

“That you and Katie are officially no longer together.” She whispered, a tentative happiness blooming in her chest.

“Right.” He nodded. “And that I fancy the pants right off you.”

Hermione laughed weakly at that, lifting a heavy hand to grab hold of the back of his. Fred turned his hand so their fingers threaded together.

“Quite literally.” She teased and Fred groaned in mock embarrassment, shoving his face into her hair again.

“You were covered in sweat when I got here and I knew you needed as much contact as possible. It was the only logical thing to do.”

“Logical, yes.” She agreed. “At least I put on clean knickers last night.”

“They’re very nice knickers, Miss Granger.”

“Thank you.” She sighed happily. “And I fancy you too, Fred.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I thought so. I still don’t understand why or how, but I’m so bloody happy that you do.”

They stayed like that for a while longer, just holding each other and resting. Hermione was actually about to fall back asleep when Fred stirred under her.

“What’s wrong?” she mumbled.

“Waters cold and I’ve turned into a giant ginger prune.” He urged her to sit upright and after grabbing hold of the sides of the tub for leverage she was able to. He slid out from behind her, causing the water to slosh around and making Hermione realize that it was indeed cold now. She glanced up at him as he grabbed a towel and started briskly drying off, smiling to herself when she took note of his yellow boxers with little orange mustaches all over them. He looked wonderful mostly naked with wet clingy boxers, but she was still so out of it she couldn’t truly get fully excited about it.

“Come on, you.” He reached down and helped haul her out of the water, half holding her up while he rubbed her down with the towel before wrapping her in it burrito style and sweeping her up into his arms. Hermione giggled, too weak to actually do anything to help him, especially with her arms wrapped inside the towel. Luckily, he was in good shape and he only stumbled a little in the trek back to her bedroom just across the hall. He sat her down on the foot of the bed, still wrapped in the towel, and unzipped a beaten-up old leather duffle that was sitting on the chair next to her closet doors.

“You brought a bag?” she asked sleepily and Fred glanced over his shoulder at her.

“No, actually.” He chuckled. “George brought it over about an hour ago. Ange also brought a couple of bags of takeout that we can heat up later.”     

“George and Ange were both here?” she asked, surprised that he’d said an hour ago. A glance at the window showed that it was starting to get dark outside. She’d been out of it a lot longer than she realized.

“Yep.” He stood up straight with a dry pair of boxers in one hand.

“Who…who found me?”

“Tabi. I’m going to change these boxers so if you want to preserve your sensibilities you should close your eyes.”    

Hermione laughed, but obliged by shutting her eyes. “Tabi found me?”

“Yeah, came round to check on you when she didn’t find you at work. She sent Lillibet with a message to me but the stupid owl went to Ron’s instead. Guess she just heard Weasley.”

“She gets in a hurry quite often.” Hermione agreed.

“You can say that. I’m decent, by the way.” Hermione opened her eyes to find him wearing dry boxers now, far more boring than the ones he had been wearing. Just dark solid purple.

“Anyway.” He casually opened the top drawer of her dresser and began rifling through it. “Ron and Luna showed up after sending their owl to the shop. George was there, not me. I was over at Hogwarts with Neville going over some new herbs we might need.” Turning around and shouldering the drawer shut, he held up a pair of marron boy shorts and another sports bra.

“These okay?”

“Did you just go through my underwear drawer?” she asked with a raised brow.

“I did.” He nodded proudly. “Will they work, or do you want to stay in wet underthings?”

“Fine, but change out that bra for the cream one without hooks. It’s more comfortable.”

After switching out the bras, Fred assisted her to standing and then held the towel up as a barrier so she could change in modesty, though she really didn’t care at that point.

“All done.”

Fred whipped the towel away like some stage magician and then motioned for her to crawl up onto the bed. Once she was settled, he slid in behind her and easily fit his body into the contour of hers.

“How’d they finally find you?” she asked once they were both comfortable, the duvet pulled up over them.

“They didn’t.” he sighed, rubbing the palm of his hand along the ladder of her ribs. “I came over to check on you myself. It’d been so long, I knew you had to be in pain. I never came earlier because Kingsley always said you were at work, so I knew you were relatively alright.”

“You had Kingsley spying on me?”

“No.” he pinched her hip lightly. “I just asked him every day if you were at work or not.”

“Fred?” she whispered his name, quickly losing the battle of staying awake.

“Yeah, Mi?” she felt his lips press into her temple and smiled.

“We have a lot we need to talk about.”

He sighed heavily. “I knew you’d want to talk.” He teasingly grumbled.

Hermione gently elbowed him. “Yes. But not right now.” She yawned. “Right now, we just sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan, love.” He snuggled in closer and Hermione, despite being utterly and completely exhausted and still aching, felt lighter and happier than she had in quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

Stretching felt good, the pull of sore muscles and a well-rested body. Last night was still fresh on her mind; the pain and the suffering and the relief that Fred brought. Their conversation before falling asleep.

Rolling off her stomach and onto her side, Hermione couldn’t help but smile when she saw Fred still there sleeping on her pillows. He kept his hair shorter these days, a little longer on the top so the fringe fell onto his forehead. He was on his stomach, both arms crossed under the pillow and his face angled towards her. His lips were just a tiny bit parted and there was a faint rumble of snores every time he breathed in.

Hermione was washed in a wave of affection watching him sleep. It was the only time he seemed truly at rest. During his waking hours he was always so animated, so active and lively. He looked younger like this, completely relaxed. It made her ridiculously happy to think he was comfortable enough with her to let himself be that relaxed. If it hadn’t been for the insistent need to use the loo, she could have stayed there all morning and watched him. Instead, she slipped out and bed quietly and made her way to the bathroom. Once she finished, she quickly brushed her teeth and then tiptoed back into the bedroom.

Fred was still in the same position she’d left him in. Smiling to herself again, she slipped back under the sheets, trying to suppress a groan of effort from her still sore body. Fred either heard her or the bed shifting woke him because his jaw tightened a little and then he let out a full body stretch before blinking his eyes open. When he focused in on her laying there next to him, a lazy grin spread across his face.

“Mornin’, love.” He said before turning his face into his pillow to yawn.

“Good morning.” She said once he’d looked back at her. “Sleep well?”

“Mm.” he stretched again, this time rolling onto his side so he faced her. “You?”

“Yeah.” she wanted to reach out and smooth down his mussed hair, but felt like they needed to clear some things up first. Namely that he wasn’t just talking in the heat of the moment last night and had actually meant what he said.

“That magnificent brain of yours is working far too hard for this early in the morning.” Fred chuckled, lifting a hand to gently tap the tip of her nose. “What’s going on in there?”

“Last night you said…” she trailed off, unsure of where to start. Fred waited, letting her collect her thoughts. “First and foremost, you and Katie are no longer a couple, yes?”

“Right.” He nodded. “It was nothing big or dramatic. We just both came to the realisation that we weren’t working as a couple. I think it helped her see it when Oliver came back. Those two have a lot of unfinished business.”

“I’m sorry.” Hermione said earnestly. It couldn’t have been easy, regardless. They’d been together for so long.

“It’s fine.” He smiled. “There’s no hard feelings there.”

“Good. I’m glad. Katie is such a sweet girl.”

“Sure.” He agreed. “And smart, too. She’s read up a bunch on the aftereffects curses and magical diseases. They interested her a lot, since what happened to her back in school. She told me when we broke up what she’d read on what happened to you. Some publications of Tabi’s on the subject.”

“Oh.” Hermione felt her stomach flip. “What did she tell you?”

“What it means. What it took for you to be able to do what you did.” He smiled gently, reaching out to lay a hand on her cheek. “That you had to have loved me then, the sort that’s deep and strong and true. The irrevocable sort.”

Hermione ducked her chin down, feeling her cheeks warm up.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me, Hermione?” Fred asked a moment later.

“It didn’t matter.” She shrugged. “It didn’t have to be requited love. I had planned on telling you, once I was stronger. But I was so worried that it would just make things so much more awkward for you and I didn’t want that. Harry convinced me just before I moved out of your flat that I should say something, and I was going to. Then you showed up at the Burrow with Katie and I couldn’t.”

“Oh, Mi.” he winced a little, looking ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Hermione looked up at him. “Please don’t be. Katie was good for you. Besides, you can’t help what you feel or don’t feel.”

Fred chewed on the inside of his cheek for a long moment, then suddenly bolted upright in the bed. Hermione jumped a little, then watched as he stretched out across her to snag his wand from the bedside table. He cast a quick cleansing charm on his mouth before tossing the wand back down. Then he tugged on her arm until she was sitting up as well.

“I won’t lie, Hermione.” He swallowed, then leaned forward so he met her eye to eye. “The night of the battle, I didn’t love you, wasn’t _in_ love with you. I admired you, respected you, and feared you a little, but it wasn’t love. I never once resented the fact that you needed me to help you through this, not once, but it still wasn’t love. Something started growing though, something strong and consuming and a little scary. George and I, we talked about it. Ange gave me her blunt opinion. Even Katie.”

“Fred…” Hermione whispered his name, but he shook his head.

“No, just listen.” He took a deep breath and quickly ruffled his hair in a nervous gesture. “’Bout seven months ago I think I realised it. I couldn’t, I hadn’t, looked at Katie in any sort of romantic way in a while. I think it was a mutual thing. Comfort kept us moving along together. But, bloody hell, Hermione. It was you.” He reached out then and took her face into his hands, holding her gaze steady with his own.

“I do, Hermione.” He said firmly. “It took me far too bloody long, cause I can be a bit of a berk, but I do. I am so insanely, head over heels, out of my mind in love with you.” He laughed little, and shook his head. “It’s actually the greatest thing ever, being in love with you.”

“Fred.” Hermione nearly choked on whispering out his name, then swallowed a couple of times, blinking rapidly so she didn’t cry. She didn’t want to cry. She wanted to laugh and dance and bask in this feeling of warmth and happiness. “I love you, too. I have done since before I fully understood that emotion.”

The happiness in his face wavered a bit, a frown tugging at his mouth. He looked nearly ashamed once again. “Merlin. I’m so sorry it took me so long.”

“I’m not.” She shifted up onto her knees so that she could be closer to him, and put her hands on his shoulders. “Fred, I did love you then, but I was so young. We both needed to grow and heal and discover our own footing. This is good, the timing is perfect.”

“But you went so long in pain watching me with someone else.”

“It was never painful to see you happy.” She insisted, lying just a little because, yeah, it had hurt that it wasn’t her making him happy. “True, I wanted it to be me, but I couldn’t bring myself to dislike or hate anything that brought you happiness.”

“You make me happy.” He said softly, reaching up to lift one of her hands off his shoulder to bring it to his lips. “I can’t recall a single time in my life that I was happier than I am right at this moment.”

“Not even when you opened the shop, or when you come up with some new product?” she teased.

“Different sort of happiness, love.” He grinned and Hermione smiled, pleased as she could be to have this beautiful, brilliant, amazing wizard smiling at her.

Before either of them could say anything else, there was loud knocking coming from the front door. Hermione groaned, Fred chuckled, and she crawled out of bed to slip on a pair of terry cloth pants and a tee shirt. Fred followed suit, getting dressed in the khaki pants and green stripped shirt that were in the bag.

“Good morning, Harry.” Hermione greeted when she opened the door, finding her friend standing there in his auror robes.

“How are you?” he asked before stepping inside when she motioned for him to.

“Better.” She smiled softly, glancing off towards the kitchen where Fred had gone. “Much better.”

“You…” Harry narrowed his eyes at her. “You look good. Happy.” He grinned a second later. “I take it Fred finally spilled the beans about breaking things off with Katie.”

“I’ll have you know, Mr. Potter,” Fred rounded the corner with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He passed one off to Hermione. “That I have perfect timing. Unlike some saviors of the wizarding world I know.”

“Oh.” Harry blushed a little and his eyes flicked back and forth between the two. “Uh, sorry ‘bout that. I just wanted to check on ‘Mione.”

“It’s fine, Harry.” Hermione assured him. “And I’m good. Besides, I should get ready for work myself.”

“Can’t you call in?” Fred whinged.

“I could, yes, but I’m not going to.” She reached up to peck his cheek. “I’ll drop by the shop on my lunch break, though, if that’s alright.”

“Perfectly.” He returned the kiss to her forehead, then mock saluted Harry. “Auror Potter.”

“Master Weasley.” Harry returned the salute with mock seriousness that made Hermione snort. Then Fred jogged off to get his wand from her bedroom, using the fireplace to floo back to the shop.

“So.” Harry rocked back on his heels, a huge grin on his face. “You and Fred, huh?” he winked and Hermione rolled her eyes with a laugh.

“Yes, Harry.” She sighed happily. “Now I’m going to go get ready for work, if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll wait and floo in with you.”

Hermione patted his shoulder as she passed him by. “I’ll only be a few minutes. There’s coffee while you wait.”

 

The next week went by much like it usually did. Hermione went to work, put in far too many hours and picked up other people’s slack. She still caught quick lunches with Harry and Ron every day, and met up with them and a handful of their usual group at the Leaky after work for a drink and to unwind. The only difference was now instead of keeping herself on the opposite side of the table as Fred, they sat next to each other. His arm was normally slung across the back of her chair, or his hand was resting on her knee. He would kiss her knuckles before getting up to get another pint or heading to the loo. He walked her home every evening, the time spent with her cheeks hurting and her sides aching from laughing so much, or simply moving in silence as they strolled hand in hand.

But he never kissed her. Never made a move outside a peck to her cheek before leaving her for the night. And, to be completely honest, Hermione was over it. She wanted more; had spent so many years just simply wanting him.

Saturday, she didn’t have to work. After sleeping in a bit and a quick shower, she met up with Luna, Ginny, Audrey, Angelina, and Fleur for brunch like they did most Saturdays. It was nice to spend the time with the women of the Weasley family, and this time Hermione didn’t feel so much like an outsider. They had never made her feel as much, even when Katie would occasionally come. After spending a few hours being good naturedly teased and earnestly congratulated, Hermione headed back home.

“Afternoon, love.” Fred greeted her from the front stoop of her flat, a huge smile on his face and an even bigger bundle of flowers in his hands.

“Afternoon.” She tilted her cheek up for his costumery kiss, then unlocked the door and let him in.

“Are these for me?” she motioned to the flowers and Fred shook his head.

“No, they were for your neighbor, old Mrs. Fumblebutt, but she never showed.”

“Humbledut.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Her name is Humbledut.”

“Right.” He nodded, then held out the bouquet for her. “Well, I suppose you can have them instead.”

“How romantic.” She deadpanned, holding out a hand to take the bundle, but Fred moved them behind his back before she could touch them.

“They’re for you, Mi.” he grinned. “And I figured you would think flowers were frivolous and cliché, but mum always told me every woman secretly wants to be given some anyway.” He held out the bundle again and this time Hermione took them, a smile on her lips.

“Thank you, Fred.” She sniffed at them. “They’re lovely and I love them.”

“They’re peonies.” He shrugged. “Neville told me that they’re used as a muscle relaxant. You can brew them into a tonic for muscle pain. Figured it might help with the days leading up to a charging session. Or afterwards.”

Hermione was speechless for a moment, stunned by the thought he’d put into what could have been a nearly impersonal act. She was caught off guard by the wave of desire that washed over her. Moving forward, Hermione lifted her free hand to the back of his neck and tugged him down while she went on tiptoe so that she could kiss him properly.

Fred sucked in a short breath just a heartbeat before their lips touched. His were soft and warm and when he stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, Hermione opened her mouth to him. He tasted minty, and Hermione was warmed by the idea that he’d popped a mint before she showed up.

They kissed softly, slowly learning each other in this new more intimate way. Eventually they pulled back and Hermione opened her eyes to find Fred already smiling widely.

“We should have been doing that for the last week now.” Hermione playfully shoved his shoulder. “Someone wouldn’t make a move, though.”

“Figured I’d leave the move making up to you.” He grinned, then sobered some. “You spent so long waiting on me, so I decided I’d wait on you. You can take as long as you want, and we’ll move at your pace.”

“At my pace?” she asked. “And you’re willing to go with what I want, when I want it?”

“More than willing.” He smiled softly, a finger coming up to trace the line of her jaw. Hermione nodded, then turned from him to head into the kitchen. She summoned a vase from the cabinet above the refrigerator. Filling it with water, she placed the flowers inside, then moved back into the living room to sit it on the window seat. Fred was still standing where she’d left him, hands in the pockets of his trousers. Hermione grasped his elbow and started tugging him down the hallway.

“Mi, love.” Fred chuckled as he stumbled after her, pulling his hands from his pockets. “What’re we doing?”

“Going at my pace.” She pulled him into her bedroom, then turned around and wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling him in for a kiss that was far more intense than the one they’d shared in the living room. Fred seemed shocked for all of one second, then one arm was around her waist, the other hand in her hair and he was kissing her back just as hard. Without taking her mouth away from his, she kicked off her shoes, her hands sliding from his neck and running over his shoulders, then down his back. Hooking her fingers into the belt loops of his trousers, Hermione started moving backwards, keeping her hips pressed into him as she did.

“Wait.” He nearly gasped, stumbling a little before he caught himself, tightening his hold on her back and her hair.

“What?” Hermione paused, knowing that even if she wanted to keep moving, she would stop if this was too fast for him, no matter what he’d said.

“No, just…” he chuckled to himself, dropping his forehead to hers briefly. “Let me take my shoes off, yeah?”

Reluctantly letting go of him, she took a seat on the corner of her bed and watched as he bent down and untied both his sneakers before standing straight and toeing each off.

“Your belt, too.” She said once they were off. Fred cocked a half smile, shaking his head a little before undoing the belt and pulling it out of the loops, doing a little hip shake dance while he did so that somehow managed to be hilarious and sexy at the same time.

“Anything else?” he propped his hands on his hips and waited while she reigned in her laughter.

“This is good for now.” She scooted back and motioned for him to join her on the bed. “I’ll take care of the rest in a bit.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out. Apologies. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. FYI, this is where the rating comes into play :D

“So…have you two done the deed yet?”

Hermione, where she was currently rolling out pastry on the kitchen table at the Burrow, looked up to glare at the youngest Weasley who was grinning madly while charming a spoon to stir the bowl of sugared berries.

“How is that any of your business?” she asked, turning back to the pastry.

“He is my brother, so it is a bit of my business.”

“Did you ask Katie what it was like when they shagged?” Hermione countered and looked up in enough time to catch Ginny cringing.

“Merlin, no.” she made a gagging noise. “And I wasn’t asking you what it was like, I asked if you’d done it. Please, spare me the details.”

“They haven’t yet.” Luna said in her airy voice, completely and utterly sure of her truth. Hermione looked at her for a moment, watching as she charmed rolled pieces of pastry into different designs. It was actually the truth, so Hermione really couldn’t argue. And she really didn’t want to know how Luna came to that conclusion.

“She’s right.” Hermione shrugged, sitting the rolling pin to the side and dusting flour off her hands only to get it all over her trousers.

“Why not?” Ginny stopped the spoon, sending it to the sink before picking up the bowl and dipping her finger in to taste the berry mix.

“We will.” Hermione smiled to herself, remembering just this past weekend when she’d drug him to her bedroom. They’d explored each other with hands and mouths, but they hadn’t gone all the way. It wasn’t something they’d actually discussed, but just went with what felt natural. Once they were both satisfied, Hermione by his tongue and Fred by her hand, they just sort of fell together in a sated heap before getting up and half dressing. They’d spent the rest of that day lounging around her flat, soaking each other in and snacking when they pleased.

“Hermione is waiting for the spark.” Luna interjected again and both the other girls looked at her curiously.

“What spark?” Ginny asked. “They seem to spark pretty well now.”

“Not that spark.” Luna looked up with a smile. “You know the one, Ginny. The spark you feel with a person when a moment is perfect, the spiffmiffs all humming in the air, and the two people align their magic. The spark that leads to physical magic between bodies.”

For a moment no one said anything. Hermione could feel her cheeks warm at Luna’s description, and yeah. Maybe she was waiting for that even when she hadn’t realized it, and didn’t know what spiffmiffs were supposed to be.

“It only happens with two people that love each other, of course.” Luna went on, looking back at her pastry designs. “Other sex is fun and can be fulfilling, but there’s something special between lovers. That’s why Hermione hasn’t had sex yet. She’s waiting for the spark.”

“That’s…actually correct.” Hermione cleared her throat. “I wasn’t able to explain it properly. That was perfect, Luna.”

“Is that how it is with you and Ron?” Ginny asked a moment later.

“Not at first.” Luna lifted a shoulder. “At first it was fun and fulfilling. And then…spark.”

“It was always a spark with Harry.” Ginny smiled to herself, then looked at Hermione. “I’m glad you’re waiting for the spark with Fred. I know he’ll appreciate it. The spark is worth waiting for.”

It was. Hermione knew it would be. It was why it hadn’t ever felt right to go all the way with anyone before. Partly because Fred was all she wanted, and when she tried to kiss other men and her eyes closed, it wasn’t them she was seeing. That didn’t feel fair to them. But a big part of it was, there had never been an actual desire to go any further than some heavy petting. With Fred, though…she wanted so much and knew it would be worth waiting for when it happened. And it felt right to let that progress on its own instead of rushing into it.

“Smells good, ladies.”

Speaking of…Hermione let out a surprised squeak when arms wrapped around her waist and her feet were lifted off the ground for a moment. Warm lips pressed into her temple and then her feet were back on the floor. She turned to face Fred, going up on toes to give him a quick kiss.

“Bit of flour there, love.” Fred grinned, rubbing his thumb against her chin. “What are you making?”

“Your Mum’s birthday request.”

“I had to chase her out of the kitchen with a frying pan.” Ginny snorted.

“Mum does love her kitchen. I’m sure she’ll love this too, though.”

“Did you and George get the food?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, you bossy girl.” Fred rolled his eyes.

“How dare you not trust us, dear sister.” George rounded into the kitchen, a box in his hands. Fred took it from him and sat it on the counter.

“We got everything you demanded of us.” Fred began pulling out shrunk down boxes of takeout, sitting them next to the box.

“It’s Mum’s favourite meal, you numpty.”

“And none of us were brave enough to try and make it ourselves.” Hermione added, knowing that the beef massaman curry wasn’t something any of them had tried their hand at before. It was easiest, and probably for the best, to order it out from Molly’s favourite Thai restaurant.

Once the triple berry pastries were in the oven cooking, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all excused themselves to clean up, leaving the twins in charge of keeping Molly out of the kitchen. An hour later the entire Weasley family, minus Charlie, was sat around the dining table.     

“Happy birthday, Mum!” everyone cheered at once, Arthur standing behind his wife to help her push in her chair. Once she was settled, smiling warmly and happily, he dropped a kiss to her cheek and rounded the table to take his seat at the opposite end.

“It looks absolutely lovely, dears.” Molly sniffed and then Bill stood to charm the serving dishes to make rounds and serve everyone.

The food was perfect and just like most Weasley family get togethers, everyone was talking over the other. Hermione was sitting next to Fred and was turned to the side, absorbed in a story Fleur was telling. Her concentration was derailed when she felt Fred’s hand cup her knee under the table. She turned to look at him, but he was still talking animatedly with George and Bill across the table. Hermione smiled at the thought that he was unconsciously drawn to touching her already. Not that she minded. Although she had never been one for public displays of affection, she often found herself leaning into his body or holding his hand. When they were sat at the Leaky she would always have her hand at the back of his neck, fingers scratching at his hairline. She just liked touching him, and she liked him touching her even when it wasn’t anything sexual at all. Like now.

Putting her hand under the table, she placed it on the back of Fred’s. He glanced over at her and a small smile quirked his lips and the mischievous glint in his eyes that was always there when he was talking with George warmed into something soft and sweet. Hermione smiled back at him, running her thumb over his knuckles. Fred chuckled silently, fingers wrapping around her hand and bringing it up from under that table to press a kiss to her knuckles.

_Oh_.

Hermione flushed at the same moment Fred’s breath caught in his throat, those deep brown eyes of his flicking up to look into hers.

So that was what it felt like when the spiffmiffs or whatever aligned.

“Oi!” George called out, throwing his balled-up napkin at Fred’s head. “I was talking to you, mate!”

“Sorry, brother mine.” Fred winked at Hermione before turning back to his brother. George snorted with a roll of his eyes, but continued on with whatever it was he’d been talking about. Fred kept Hermione’s hand in his, fingers threading together as he sat them on his thigh.

Once dinner and desert were over and Molly had opened her gifts, everyone slowly started taking their leave. Fred held her coat for her and while she was buttoning it up he put on his own. Their eyes kept catching and even though they never said anything, neither of them could stop smiling and blushing. By tactic agreement, Hermione hooked her arm through Fred’s and let him apparate them to his flat. The world had barely stopped spinning, the small crack of their arrival still ringing in her ears, when Fred’s mouth was on hers. She pulled her arm free of his so she could wrap both hands behind his head and give herself fully to the kiss.

“Hang on, love.” He mumbled against her mouth, stepping back from her but keeping his lips against her skin. His hands fumbled with the buttons of her coat and once they were done, Hermione quickly shed it, hands flying back to his zipper so she could help him take his off. All the while they kept kissing, Fred’s lips sliding from her mouth to trail across her cheek and down her neck. When he was finally free of the coat, he wrapped both arms around her waist and jerked her body into his again.

“You felt it, didn’t you?” Hermione panted, angling her head back so he could kiss her neck easier.

“You mean the spiffmiffs giving us their blessing?” Fred pulled away to look up at her, a smile on his face and his hair already disheveled from her fingers. Hermione laughed.

“Luna has a very…unique way of explaining things.”

“Yeah, but whatever the hell it is, I felt it.” He cupped her cheek and tilted his head to the side, eyes searching over her face. “I still feel it.”

“Good.” She breathed. “Me too.”

“Listen, Mi.” Fred dropped a kiss to her lips. “Doesn’t matter about any spark or whatever, if you aren’t ready, we don’t have to.”

“I’ve waited a lifetime for you, Fredrick Weasley. No more waiting.”

Fred let out a heavy breath, then tightened his hold around her waist and knelt down a little. “Jump.” He breathed against her lips, and Hermione only had a second to realize what he was doing before she was off her feet, her legs wrapping around his narrow waist. Fred grabbed onto her bum, lifting his chin so he could look up at her with a huge smile on his face.

“Are we just standing here?” she teased, fingers scratching gently up the back of his head. Fred groaned, surging up to kiss her hard and fast. He didn’t answer her, but turned and hurried them to his bedroom. Dropping her onto the bed with little finesse, Hermione broke out into giggles as Fred chuckled.

“Very romantic.” She snorted with a roll of her eyes. Kicking off her shoes, she sat up to pull her socks off and rearrange herself onto the pillows. Fred lost his own shoes and socks, pulling his wand from a pocket of his trouser. With some mumbled words and a wave of it around the room, several candles lit up the room in a warm, flickering glow. Now, that was romantic even if she knew logically there was no electricity at his flat and candles were going to be the only source of lighting.

“Better?” he grinned, tossing his wand onto his nightstand. Hermione leaned up to take her own wand out of its holster at her hip. She sat it next to his and smiled at the sight. It was such a domestic thing to look at, like how muggles might put their toothbrushes into the same cup.

“Now,” Hermione cleared her throat as Fred jerked his belt off before climbing up onto the bed with her. “Let’s get the awkwardness out of the way. Yes, I’m a virgin. No, you aren’t going to hurt me if we take the time to get me warmed up first. I take a monthly potion to prevent conception. Yes, I am sure I want this.”

Fred watched her with brows raised for a long moment, then started chuckling. “Alright. Duly noted. Can we continue now?”

“Yes.” Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging him into her and rolling onto her back so he was draped half on top of her. His weight felt good pressing into her, and his lips and tongue felt even better. She tried to chase his lips when he moved them across her cheek, but then dropped her head back with a sigh when his licked a hot, teasing line up to her ear. It quickly became her favourite thing, having Fred kissing and touching her. It was a lot like last time, except he was less hesitant to shove his hands up under her clothing and touch her bare skin. It also didn’t take them as long to completely lose their clothing. It felt magnificent, feeling her bare skin rub along his. They took turns teasing each other, Fred going first with having her under him, moving his mouth down her body. The amount of time and attention he spent on her breasts, sucking and caressing and nibbling, had Hermione in a jumbled state of panting and moaning. She hadn’t thought it was actually possible, but the more he touched her the tighter her insides were wound. She was aching, could feel her pulse there between her legs and when Fred shifted one of his thighs up higher, she keened loudly. He huffed against her breast when he could feel just how wet she was, squeezing the breast not currently enveloped in his mouth harder, his fingers pinching her nipple tightly and a wave of pleasure slowly unfurled from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

It wasn’t a mind-blowing orgasm, but it was the first Hermione had ever had simply from having her nipples played with. It was the sort that had her muscles alternately coiling and relaxing, wanting more. She made a mental note to mention it to Fred when they were done seeing as he hadn’t seemed to realise it had happened. Right now, though, she wanted her turn driving him insane.

Threading her fingers through the top part of his hair, Hermione tugged his head up so he would look at her. His lips were swollen and a bit wet, pupils blown wide and a flush painting his pale cheeks, making his freckles stand out in sharp relief. He was so unbelievably beautiful.

“You’re beautiful, Fred.” She whispered, finger trailing along his sharp jawline. A surprised smile spread across his face and, if possible, he blushed even more.

“Isn’t that my line?” he teased.

“It’s not a line at all.” She pulled him down for a kiss; slow and gentle and loving. “It’s the truth. You are.”

Fred dropped his forehead to hers, eyes shut. “Thank you, love.” He kissed her nose, then pulled back. “You aren’t too shabby yourself.”

Hermione snorted, then pinched his side until he rolled off her with laughter. She followed him, crawling over him until she was straddling his hips. Fred’s laughter dried up real quick, and she watched his Adams apple bob, his work rough hands sliding up her thighs to hold onto her hips. He felt good like this, the hard length of him pressed perfectly between the soft wetness of her centre. Leaning forward to brace her hands on his chest, Hermione rolled her hips, sliding him through her folds and moaning when the head of him caught her clit, a surge of desire rushing up her spine.

“I take that back.” Fred choked. Hermione looked down at him with pleasure hooded eyes. “You are so fucking gorgeous, love. I can barely stand it.”

Hermione smiled, bending to kiss him her thanks. His hands gripped her hips a little tighter, his own lifting up into her so they ground against each other again. Hermione broke the kiss so she could gasp, pushing back against him until it became a delicious game of push and pull between them, all the friction building until her legs were starting to shake with the tension threating to break at any moment.

“Fred.” She panted his name, biting gently along his jaw. “Oh, gods, Fred.”

“I want…” he gasped when she rolled her hips particularly hard. “Merlin, Mi, I want inside you when you come. Please.”

Hermione wanted that, too. Lifting up on shaky knees, she shifted her hips while Fred reached between them to position his cock where it needed to be. When he was notched perfectly, Hermione sunk down on him, her head thrown back with just of good it felt. She had been so close before, so wonderfully wound up that all it took was a few hard rolls of her hips and she was coming. Fred’s fingers pinched tightly into her hips, but that didn’t matter. It did nothing other than increase the intensity of everything.

“Oh, shit.” Fred’s graveled groan barely reached her ears. She forced her eyes open, wanting to see his face at her peak, and what she saw almost didn’t make sense. White light surrounded them, sparkling and illuminating. The flames on all the candles had blown out and a breeze seemed to be blowing around them, their bodies not even touching the bed beneath them. Hermione barely noticed it. None of it mattered at the moment, really. The only thing that mattered was Fred and his eyes on hers, and the raw, pure love and adoration pouring from him.

And then she blinked and together the landed on the bed with a small thump. Hermione collapsed against him, her vision spotty from the bright light and the intensity of her orgasm. She buried her face into his neck, her body feeling pleasantly warm, but also buzzing with too much sensation. It was making her shiver, and she was at least mildly comforted to realise Fred was too.

“Blankets.” Hermione managed to croak out from her too dry throat. Fred groaned, but rolled onto his side, keeping her held tightly to his body. Together they worked his comforter and sheets down enough that they could bring them up over them.

“Fred?” Hermione said his name like a question, not even caring that her voice was shaking. His eyes, which had been closed, opened now and a smile immediately sprung to his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Was,” she shook her head in awed confusion. “Was that the spark?”

“I don’t think so.” He said after a brief moment of thought. “I don’t think…I dunno, love. That was too intense. Surely we would have heard about sex like this if it was normal.”

“So, we’re not normal?”

“Godric, no.” Fred laughed. “Far from it, thank Circe.”

Hermione laughed, too, comforted enough in the moment to not worry about exactly what had taken place. Instead, she excused herself for a quick trip to the loo. After grabbing a glass of water, she found her way back into Fred’s bed and into his arms.

Tomorrow, she thought as she started to drift off with Fred’s body wrapped around her. She’d worry about answers tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The weather never seemed to never match her moods like it did in movies. Hermione awoke the happiest and most content she’d felt in years, but it was to the sound of thunder and the occasional bolt of lightning. Still naked and her body feeling pleasantly buzzed, though a bit sore, she rolled off her back and onto her side so she could face Fred. He was laying on his stomach, face angled towards her. His mouth was hanging open a bit, hair tussled and hanging over his eyes, and an arm outstretched over her waist. There were no blankets on him, only the sheet tangled around one leg, and Hermione took a moment to appreciate the view of his long, lean body. His skin was the same pale tone everywhere, scattered freckles littering it. Her eyes started to sting, realising that this gorgeous wizard was hers. He must have felt her shift; his lips smacked a few times and his body stirred, but he didn’t wake all the way. The arm around her waist tightened and drew her closer. He sighed a happy noise and Hermione smiled. Leaning forward, she pressed kisses to his cheek and nose and chin trying to wake him up. He let out an obnoxious snore and then quickly turned his head to catch her lips when she started giggling.

“Good morning to you too.” She laughed into his mouth.

“Mornin’, love.” He kissed her one last time, then pulled back so he could roll onto his side as well. For a few minutes they just lay there in silence, letting themselves wake up to the comforting sounds of the storm and each other’s presence. Hermione burrowed herself in closer to him, bringing her arms up to press into his front. Fred smiled, eyes shutting while his hands roamed around on her body, fingers tracing her skin. A finger followed the line of her arm from her shoulder down her bicep to her elbow, then up her forearm. His eyes opened when he felt the raised scars on her arm and he grabbed hold of her wrist gently to turn her arm so he could see the ugly marks. Hermione let him, didn’t try to fight it. This was her, a part of her and something that had helped form her into the person she was. She trusted Fred enough to love this about her as much as every other part of her. To back up that trust, Fred let his fingers slide across the slur, then tipped his head down so he could press a kiss right in the middle of the word.

“I love you.” She whispered, not being able to hold the word in. Fred smiled against her arm, then lifted his eyes to hers as he pulled back.

“I love you too, Mi.” he leaned forward to nudge her nose with his.

“Last night…” she began, but wasn’t sure how to finish. Last night was so many things.

“Last night was everything.” He supplied. “Even if we don’t understand what in the hell it was.”

“Are we sure it’s not something that happens to every magical couple when they have sex?”

“Mi, sweetheart.” Fred shifted and looked a bit uncomfortable. “I don’t wanna bring up my past times when I’m in bed with you, but suffice to say that’s never ever happened before.”

Hermione nodded, not wanting to hear about it either, but it did let her know that it wasn’t all that normal at least.

“The only time I saw something similar was the night of the final battle. When I stopped the wall.” Those times were foggy to her, her memories not at all clear. That light was familiar, but the feeling was completely opposite. Instead of that cold drainage, it was a warm filling.

“Do you think…maybe we reversed it.” Hermione thought out loud.

“Possibly.” Fred shrugged. “That’d be great. I hate seeing you that way and even though I’m pretty sure I’ll never want to be far from your side for any length of time, we can’t exactly guarantee that.”

“Right.” Hermione sighed. It wasn’t like they could solve that now, anyway. It would take time and some testing to figure it out for certain. “I’ll get in touch with Tabi and maybe she’ll have some insight.”

“Sex for the cure.” Fred chuckled, then nuzzled in against her throat. “Maybe we should do it again, just to increase the chances.”

“Mm.” Hermione hummed happily, she shifted closer to him so that they were pressed up against one another. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of the feeling of his bare skin against her own.

“I love you, Mi.” Fred kissed his way up her throat to nip her bottom lip gently, then pulled back enough to look at her. “I mean, blimey.” He laughed and shook his head before pressing another kiss to her lips. “I’m so ridiculously in love with you.”

“That’s good.” Hermione shifted her thigh between his, rolling her lower body so that she was rubbing against him. He was at least half hard already, and groaned when she did that, his own hips pressing harder into her. “Because I love you, too.”

“You love teasing me.” He bit at her chin playfully, but then his hand was sliding up her ribcage to cup her breast, thumb brushing back and forth over her nipple.

“Oh.” She sighed. “I think that goes both ways as well.”

“Agreed.” He kissed down her chest until he could lick across her nipple.

“You know,” Hermione rubbed against him some more, fingers scratching at his scalp. “I came just from that last night.”

“You did?” his head popped up suddenly, a surprised look on his face that made her giggle.

“Yeah. It was different than the other kind, sort of softer, but yeah.” The surprised look on his face turned adorably smug as he grinned down at her.

“Well.” He lifted a shoulder. “I am very good. You’re a lucky witch, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” She suddenly hooked a leg over his hip and shifted up and over so that he was on his back and she was straddling him. That smug look quickly shifted into delighted surprise.

“Merlin.” He breathed. “And I’m a really lucky fucking wizard.”

“That you are, Mr. Weasley.” She started kissing down his chest, her nose being tickled by the soft ginger hair that dusted across his pecs. Inhaling as she moved slowly down, she caught the scent of him. Parchment and licorice, a hint of something like the grass after rainfall. It had been years since she brewed any Amortentia, but she didn’t need to know that this is what it would smell like.

“Mi, love.” Fred’s voice was shaking a little, his stomach muscles pulling in when she grazed her tongue around his belly button. With nothing between her and him, she could feel his erection pressing into her chest and she leaned more fully into him, dragging her chest upwards and she lifted her head to look at him.

“Yes?”

Fred lifted his head a little, panting and wide eyed. He licked his lips a few times before speaking. “Nothing. Nothing at all. Please, continue.”

After she had, ignoring his warning when his body started to shake and stiffen, she crawled up the length of his completely lax body. Her own was trembling, having brought him so much pleasure and hearing him coming undone had been enough to get her unbearably excited. Shifting to straddle one of his thighs, she ground herself against him, needing something to ease the ache a little.

“Fuck.” Fred groaned when he felt her, sitting up with an elbow braced behind him. With his free arm, he brought his hand between her thighs and Hermione lifted to give him enough room to help her out. With two fingers easily slipping inside of her and his hot mouth around her breast, it wasn’t long before she was coming as well.

This time there was no bright lights or surge of energy. There was only the mind-numbing bliss of an orgasm and the comfort of being with someone she loved afterwards. She decided she liked both of them equally, and if this was a part of loving Fred Weasley, she figured her life was going to be pretty interesting and stimulating from now on.

She found there was nothing to be upset about with that.  

“Shower.” She groaned after dropping down beside him. The storm was still raging on, so there wasn’t anything for them to do today, but she felt sweaty and sticky from last night and this morning.

“Mhm.” Fred agreed, letting his head drop to the side so he could look at her with that lazy, sexy grin of his. “Sounds good.”

“And food.” She added when her stomach rumbled. “A fry up.”

“And tea with lots of sugar and milk.” He added in with a longing sigh.

“Alright.” Hermione sat up first, reaching over to poke his side. “Come on. Up. You shower and I’ll get breakfast going, then I’ll shower while you do tea.”

“Or…” he sat up and started kissing her neck. “We shower together, save water, and then cook together. We’ll be all conservative and efficient.”

Hermione hesitated for moment while Fred continued dropping kisses to the back of her neck. She’d obviously never showered with someone. She shifted a little and winced when she realised that she was also very sore between the legs.

“Sorry, love.” She gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m a little tender. I’m not sure I could go again.”

Fred lifted his head to look at her, a concerned pinch between his brows. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” she laughed. “Just muscles that aren’t used to being used, that’s all.”

“Oh.” He seemed consoled with that. “Well, I actually didn’t mean to shag in the shower. I don’t know if I could even get hard again right now. Maybe, if I really wanted to, but I’m good if you are. You can wash my hair and I’ll scrub your back.” He leaned in with waggling brows. “I even knicked a loofa from one of Ange’s grocery bags a week ago.”

“Well,” Hermione shook her head with a laugh. “In that case.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stuck his head into Hermione’s office, but she didn’t look up from her paperwork. She had a spell-o quill scribbling away while she read through a current file. There was no time to stop and chat or even grab a bite to eat. This needed to get done.

“Hey, ‘Mione.” Harry said cautiously whenever she ignored him.

“What is it Harry?” She asked, eyes still scanning the file in front of her.

“Uh…” he cleared his throat, and stayed behind the cracked door. “I was just wondering if…”

“If you ask me how I’m feeling again, I swear, Harry, I’m going to make you eat slugs.”

It had been two weeks now since she’d last seen Fred in person. True, it was killing her, but only emotionally. She had yet to feel any sort of exhaustion or aching and her magic was running as smoothly as ever. After talking with Tabi, they decided the only way to know for sure if they’d reversed everything was to be for her and Fred to remain separated and just see. And it wasn’t fun, that was true. She missed him dearly and couldn’t wait until enough time had passed that they could just move on like a normal couple. George had spelled a two-way mirror of sorts that allowed them to see each other and talk, but it wasn’t the same as being in the room with him and feeling him, smelling him, touching him. He’d sent his Patronus over a few times, and Hermione found an immense amount of joy from seeing his playful fox bounding around her place, or dancing around her feet. It was a part of Fred, but it wasn’t him.

Hence, the amount of work she’d taken on. It helped to keep her busy and her mind off of thinking about how much she missed him. But she was still growing short tempered with others and easily agitated. Harry, bless him, had been coming in at least twice a day, sometimes more, to see if she was alright. Hermione knew it was out of his own worry, and Fred asking him to do it, but it was really starting to wear on her.

“Sorry.” Harry winced, and moved a little more behind the door, using it as a shield and Hermione sighed heavily, stopping her quill from moving for a second.

“No, I’m sorry.” She rubbed at her temple. “You’re just being a good friend. And yes, I’m perfectly fine. As I promised you, and Fred, and George, and Ron, and Molly, and Kingsley, and Tabi, I will let you know the moment I am no longer perfectly fine.”

“Right.” Harry stepped into the small office, tossing a brown paper sack onto an empty space on her desk. “Fred gave me this, told me to give it to you or I’d end up with purple hair. Including my eyebrows. I’d rather not, so…he said it’s your favourite.”

Hermione picked up the sack and looked inside. There was an apple cinnamon crunch cake with a small cup of vanilla icing to dip it in. Her stomach rumbled and a smile pulled at her lips.

“Thank you, Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “Like I said, I’d rather not have purple hair. Or eat slugs, so I’ll just go now. Oh,” he paused at the door and Hermione looked up from her cake. “Kingsley said you aren’t allowed to stay overtime again today.”

With that, he quickly and wisely ducked out of the office, closing the door with a snap. Hermione growled in annoyance and glared at the closed door. But then the sweet smell of the cake reached her nose and she couldn’t be that mad. Instead, she used the sack as a plate and summoned a fork from her bottom drawer. After she’d eaten a few bites of the still warm cake, she summoned her Patronus and sent the dancing otter to Fred with a thank you.

It was going to be a long two more weeks.

-

Fred stood at the register counter staring off towards a wall of product without really seeing any of it. He was slumped over the counter, both hands cradling his chin, complete with a full-on pout that he didn’t even seem aware of. He just really, really missed Hermione, more than he’d actually thought he would. But, to be fair, he hadn’t gone any significant length of time away from her in over five years and now that he actually had her made the distance worse.

He consoled himself with the fact that, according to Harry and Kingsley and from what Hermione had said herself, she was doing fine. Which meant they might have actually reversed what had happened to her. That would be so amazing, but there was a small, insecure part of Fred that wondered if maybe it would mean that Hermione wouldn’t want him anymore. If she didn’t need him, maybe her feelings would wane and she’d realise she wanted someone else.

“Excuse me?” a small voice finally broke through his maudlin thoughts and Fred glanced down to see a small boy with a box of Puking Pastilles in his hands.

“Sorry mate.” Fred stood up and straightened his robes, pasting on his patented Weasley Twin Grin. “What might I do for you today, good sir?”

The little boy smiled, and then lifted the box higher. “These aren’t really harmful, are they?”

“Not at all.” Fred assured him. “Orange end makes you retch, and the purple end stops it all. No lasting harm. Great for getting out of class.” He winked and the boy laughed.

“Thanks.” He sat the box on the counter. “I hate potions.”

“Oh, yeah?” Fred tugged the box closer to him and was fixing to ring him up, but decided to talk for a moment. “Why’s that?”

“There’s this stupid boy in the class that always makes fun of me.” The boy frowned. “He says I’m a Hufflepuff because I was too big of a chicken to be put in Gryffindor.”

“Ah.” Fred nodded, then leaned back over so he could look at the boy better. “You know, I’d place good coin on the fact that this Gryffindor is just saying those things because he’s afraid he’s not as brave as what people think Gryffindor's should be. You know what would be a better way to deal with this?”

“What?”

“Forget the Pastilles.” Fred shoved the box over. “Show them how brave you are by showing up to class and stand up for yourself. Remind them that there are just as many Hufflepuff's on the Memorial Wall as there are Gryffindor's.”

The boy thought for a moment, then a small smile tugged at his mouth. “There are, aren’t there?”

“Some of the bravest I’ve ever met.” Fred assured him and the boy full on smiled with a nod.

“Thanks.” The boy turned and headed for the door and Fred watched him go, a fond smile on his face.

“You know,” A familiar, lovely voice said from just over his shoulder and Fred spun around quickly to find Hermione standing there with a huge smile on her face. “You continue to surprise me at every turn. Declining a sale to help a little boy?” she grabbed the front of his robes and tugged him closer to her. “You’re a pretty great wizard.”

“I’ve been told.” He grinned and winked, then dove in for a kiss that had his toes curling in his shoes. He’d almost thought he forgot how she tasted, but he was wrong. He’d never be able to forget anything about her. She had ingrained herself on every molecule of him.

“I missed you.” She whispered against his lips when he finally pulled back for a breath and Fred pressed another quick kiss to her lips.

“I’ve missed you.” He peppered more kisses along her cheek that had her giggling. “How are you? Has it been long enough?”

“It’s been a month, Fred.” Hermione reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands. “Long enough to know I’m perfectly fine without you.”

His smile fell and he swallowed hard. “Oh, yeah. That’s…that’s great to hear.”

“But I still want you so bloody bad.” She teasingly growled, dropping her hands to clutch at his robes and drag him in for another deep kiss. Fred laughed into the kiss, and then quickly scooped her up into his arms.

“Fred!” Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around his neck to hold onto him tighter. “What on earth are you doing?”

“George!” Fred shouted his brothers name as he marched them towards the stairs.

“Yes, brother mine?” George asked with a chuckle in his voice.

“Man the shop.” He demanded, starting up the stairs. “I’ll be busy the rest of the day.”

“You owe me!” George shouted back and Fred shook his head without looking away from the stairs in front of him.

“You owed me!” he shouted back. “Now we’re even.”

With that, he bounded up the steps two at a time until they reached the door to the flat. Hermione, through her happy laughs, took her wand and opened it for them before closing it with the snap of the lock.

They didn’t make it to the bedroom, which was just fine by Fred. The couch was cozy and so long as he had a naked and panting Hermione wrapped around him, it didn’t really matter. After, when they’d shagged each other senseless and breathless, Fred summoned the comforter from his bed and wrapped it around them as they lay on the rug in front of the sofa. Hermione had her eyes closed, a smile on her lips, and was humming softly as he drew his fingers along the smooth expanse of her back under the blanket.

“Marry me.” He whispered and Hermione’s eyes flew open, her humming cutting off.

“What?” she asked and Fred really couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t actually planned on asking today, like this, but he found he couldn’t wait. Didn’t want to. He wanted Hermione to be his now that she could really, fully choose him without the weight of needing him on her shoulders. But, she did deserve for him to do this the proper way. So, he sat up, tugging her along with him, and grabbed his wand from the coffee table. Summoning the box from his nightstand, he caught it and tossed his wand back down.

“Hermione Jean Granger,” he started, looking down into her wide eyes. She didn’t look upset or angry. She looked a little shocked, her eyes already a little glassy, but there was a beaming hope that seemed to glow from her. “I love you so bloody much. I want to spend forever with you by my side. Please, Mi, please say you’ll take me for your husband. Marry me?”

He popped the box open with his thumb and tiny little fireworks went off with a burst of confetti. Hermione jumped and then laughed, which seemed to mix with a sob that choked off when she could finally see the ring that sat inside. It was a complete bridal set in gold, with a marquise ruby engagement ring accented with tiny black diamonds and a matching wedding band. Harry had taken him to a muggle jeweler in London and explained that it was a muggle tradition for the groom to by the bride a ring. 

“Fred.” She whispered his name, reaching out a finger to touch the stone. “It’s beautiful and perfect and of course.” She looked up at him with a huge smile, tears brimming her eyes. “Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you every day for the rest of our lives if you wanted me to.”

Fred laughed, wrapping an arm around her and the comforter that she had clutched around her chest and pulled her into a hug, dropping kisses all along her chin and cheeks.

“I think just once will be enough.” He assured her. “Every day might be an overkill.”

“True.” She laughed. “Can I have my ring now?”

Fred picked up the box where he’d dropped it and pulled out the engagement ring, leaving the wedding band inside and sending it back to his nightstand. He hadn’t been sure of her ring size, so he had the ring charmed to expand or contract to fit her perfectly as she slid it on.

Hermione looked at it for a long moment, hand held up in front of her. Fred grabbed her hand, pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“I love you, Mi.”

“And I love you, Fred.” She promised.

“Can we get married tomorrow?” he asked hopefully, only teasing a bit.

“I would love to.” She laughed. “But I think your mum would kill the both of us. Besides, I know it might not seem like me, but I would like a wedding. Nothing big or fancy, but the idea of wearing a pretty dress and walking down the aisle to meet you.” She smiled wistfully. “Yeah, I want that.”

“Me too.” He agreed. “The family and our close friends. Dancing and good food.”

“At The Burrow, of course.” Hermione quickly added. “There’s no other place for it. And I’d absolutely love it if your father would walk me down the aisle. He’s been…” she sniffed. “He’s been such a wonderful father figure to me and Harry both when he never had to be.”

“I’m sure he’d be honored.” Fred kissed her nose. “And a honeymoon to Greece.”

“Greece?” she asked with a surprised laugh.

“Yes.” He nodded. “Santorini. I want to see you relaxed and basking in the sun and swimming in the gorgeous waters.”

“That sounds perfect.” She agreed after a moment.

“So,” Fred sighed. “How long do we have to wait?”

Hermione laughed. “Not long, love.” She kissed him. “I’m sure we can get it together quickly with the help of your family.”

“Our.” He corrected, reaching up to hold her face in his hands. “Our family.”

Hermione sniffed, her chin wobbling, but a few tears escaped anyway, only to be caught by Fred’s hands. “Yes.” She agreed. “Our family.”      


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be short, sweet, and to the point. After this, I'll have an epilogue and then the story will be finished!

[Picset](https://nevermorered.tumblr.com/post/178646766081/the-final-chapter-an-epilogue-will-be-up-soon)

Most people assumed that Hermione wasn’t the type of girl that had dreamed of her wedding growing up. True, she was generally busier studying and learning than she was dreaming, but she had still thought of it. She had always known she wanted something simple, something small and intimate. She wanted to wear the traditional white wedding gown, and after finding out she was a witch, she knew she wanted to incorporate some of the magical worlds traditions as well.

Fred, it turned out, wanted to be involved in every step of the planning. He had input and ideas and things he wanted as well. So, with his help, and the help of Molly and Ginny and Luna, they had the entire wedding planned in under a month. Fred, bless him, complained the entire time about how long everything took, but he did it teasingly and lighthearted and Hermione knew that even though he did want to be married right away, he was just as excited about their wedding as she was.

Harry and Ron went with her into muggle London to find a dress. They went to store after store for three whole afternoons, but the moment Hermione saw the dress hanging up in the last shop they visited, she had known. It was a simple A line cut with a flowing skirt that fell to her ankles. The top was overlaid with a jeweled lace with tiny cap sleeves. Ron and Harry both enthusiastically agreed that it was the one. The dress that she would get married in and formally bond herself to Fred.

It wasn’t at all surprising that Fred wanted to wear something a bit different. He decided to forego the traditional robes and instead wore a dark purple suit with his favorite worn yellow sneakers and a matching yellow tie. When Hermione peaked out the window of Ginny’s room that she was getting ready in and saw him, she had to admit he looked rather dashing.  

The ceremony was held outdoors, in the same field that Bill and Fleur had gotten married in. Hermione and Fred had agreed they didn’t want a tent, instead they wanted to be married in the open at dusk with their reception being held under the stars. Fred had mostly been in charge of planning the ceremony itself since he knew more about the wizarding traditions. They were married under an alter that Arthur had built along with all the boys. Large branches twisting up and around into a beautiful, magical arch that Luna had decorated with vines and flowers. Unlike traditional muggle weddings, it was common for the guests at magical weddings to stay standing in a semi-circle around the bride and groom. Arthur had met her at the backdoor of the Burrow. Ginny handed her the small bouquet of wildflowers she would be carrying, gave her a peck on the cheek, and then went to join the other guests.

“Any desire to run?” Arthur asked teasingly and Hermione laughed lightly.

“None at all.” She patted his arm, but Arthur motioned for her to wait and stepped back. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a ribbon with a pendent on it.

“Molly and I made this for you.” He held it out in his palm and Hermione’s breath caught when she saw that the pendent held a picture of her parents. They were hugging each other and smiling happily. “We wanted you to have them with you today.” Arthur motioned to the bouquet. “May I?”

Hermione held out the flowers and Arthur used his wand to expertly wrap the ribbon around the stems and tie it off so the pendent rested against her fingers.

“It’s lovely.” Hermione whispered, blinking away tears. “Thank you so much. And thank you for being here to walk me down the aisle.”

“Believe me, Hermione dear, it is my utmost pleasure.” With that, he offered his arm once again and Hermione took it.

There was no music playing as they moved towards the gathered group, but Hermione didn’t need it. Fred was standing beside the arch, hands fidgeting nervously until he saw her coming. The smile on his face and the pure and utter happiness that beamed from him was more than enough. She could actually feel the magic in the air, like a pleasant vibration that seemed to agree that this was a perfect union. In a bit of an untraditional statement, Hermione was barefoot, the cool grass tickling the bottoms of her feet as they moved closer to her future. She didn’t notice any of the guests, her eyes only for Fred.

The ceremony itself was similar to that of muggles, only with a few added things. Kingsley had them hold hands and took some ribbon that they had picked out beforehand to tie their hands together. He then had them recite their vows to each other while charming the ribbon. Their words glowed softly along the ribbon, before it tightened against their skin and the words seemed to sink through the fabric and into them. It almost tickled and a warm sensation spread up her arms and into her chest. Then the ribbons went slack and Kingsley removed them, handing them off to Fred, who shoved them into his pocket. After that, Kingsley pronounced them husband and wife and the crowed erupted into cheers. Fred grabbed her face between his hands and pulled her in for a kiss that neither of them could stop smiling through.

“I love you, my gorgeous wife.” He whispered against her lips.

“And I love you, my handsome husband.” She said back and Fred laughed, taking her hand and turning them so they faced the cheering crowd of their friends and family. Nighttime had truly fallen by then, but there was a canopy of twinkling lights overheard that kept everything in a soft yellow light. But then Fred lifted their joined hands with an excited whoop and at the same time, fireworks went off in the sky. They were beautiful and bright, the exploding lights creating entwined hearts and also their initials.

“Was this you?” Hermione asked loudly over the sounds of the fireworks and the excited shouts of their guests.  

“No.” he shook his head, eyes wide in wonderment. Together they looked over at George who was smiling proudly. Fred pointed at him in question and George gave a gallant bow in return. Hermione and Fred burst out into laughter.

After the brief firework show, Fred and Hermione led everyone over to the reception area. They had a long wooden table set out with room for everyone and candles and flowers decorating the center along with a feast fit to rival that of Hogwarts. Hermione had actually charmed rows of trees to bend their branches over the table with orbs and strings of lights hanging from them to create a beautiful canopy of light over the table. The dinner was wonderful, the guests all happily engaged in eating and talking and celebrating the newly married couple. Fred and Hermione sat at the centre of the table, but neither ate very much, too wrapped up in each other. Once the meal was finished, Hermione and Fred were moved to sit in chairs next to each other and all the married witches took their turns coming by to place a flower into Hermione’s hair in a representation of them welcoming her into married bliss. Then the married wizards took their turn with Fred, doing the same for him. Hermione would have thought Fred would look silly with a crown of flowers, but he just looked beautifully handsome and happy when he looked at her with a wink.

The party lasted late into the night and early hours of the morning. There was dancing and drinking and more food to be had. By the time the sun was just peaking up over the horizon, Hermione was well and truly exhausted. Her feet were aching and filthy from all the dancing around on the forest floor. Her hair was mostly fallen from it’s updo and the flowers in her hair were starting to wilt and their petals were dropping. Fred was much the same way, but they were both so pleasantly buzzed on love and good wine, that when they apparated back to the flat above the shop that would now be their home together, there was no way they were going to sleep. Instead, they made slow, perfect love to each other. Their bed was covered in the fallen petals of the flowers they hadn’t bothered to remove from their hair and the sheets would definitely need to be changed because they were both sweaty and dirty from all the dancing.

None of that mattered. All that mattered was that they were together, in love and pleasing each other. All that mattered was getting as close to each other as possible and the earth-shaking passion that flowed between them. Later they would shower and clean the sheets. Later Hermione would gather up some of the petals and place them in her memory book so they were preserved. Later they would eat and rest and make love again before taking the Portkey to Greece.

For right now, with the weak light of the sun spilling through the opened blinds, they simply basked in each other and the fact that this was the beginning of their forever.   


	9. Chapter 9

[Picset](https://nevermorered.tumblr.com/post/179191729166/its-done-thank-you-all-you-read-and-commented-i)

Fred supposed that being half him and half Hermione, when they eventually had a child it would be both mischievous and hard headed. What he hadn’t expected was for it to be that way from the very beginning.

Hermione didn’t carry pregnancy well. Her face swelled and her feet swelled and no matter how carefully she watched what she ate, her rear end grew substantially with her belly. None of that mattered to Fred, other than he hated seeing her uncomfortable and hearing how she felt like she wasn’t in her own body anymore. What was more unpleasant for him was her constant mood swings. He understood, of course, and did everything he could to help her through the influx of hormones, but sometimes he felt as if he were Charlie, working with a temperamental and potentially deadly creature. Not that he ever said so much to Hermione. He didn’t fancy being hexed or being cast out of his bed. Amongst the unpleasantness, there was a wealth of joy. Seeing Hermione’s body grow to accommodate their child. Learning the doppler spell so that they could listen to the heartbeat. Feeling the active baby moving around beneath his wife’s skin. Hermione’s increased libido was also nothing to scoff at, even if he did make it into work late a few times despite living directly above the shop.

Their baby had a mind of its own and made its presence known almost immediately. It really shouldn’t have been surprising that it would make its way into the world the same way. Which ended up being on a busy Saturday afternoon. Fred was up to his ears in costumers bustling around the shops, trying to get in some shopping before the holidays. The night before Hermione had mentioned her lower back hurting, but after a long massage, a hot bath, and a round of lazy morning sex before he left for work, he thought everything was fine. They still had another two weeks before the due date. They hadn’t even taken the birthing pool out of its box yet. He didn’t expect any excitement in that department any time soon.

Only, the baby had different ideas. George was manning the register while Fred was adding some stock to the shelves when Hermione came charging down the stairs, yelling his name.

“It’s coming!” she cried, sweaty faced and crazy haired, nearly falling onto the counter next to George for support. Fred dropped the box he’d been holding, rushing to her side.

“Alright, love.” He kissed her forehead. “We’ll make our way upstairs and George here will send for the midwife and…”

“No, Fred!” Hermione gripped his arm so tightly it hurt. “It’s coming! Right now!”

And then she doubled over with a howl of pain and Fred stood stock still before frantically looking at his equally shocked brother. Luckily George got it together quickly and ushered everyone out of the shop with the promise of a hefty discount on their next visit. Fred snapped out of it when Hermione started tugging her pyjama pants off and quickly whipped his robes off, gave them a steri-charm, and then laid them down on the shop floor for her to lay on. George sent his Patronus off to the mid wife before floo-calling Molly from the shop hearth. Not that any of it mattered. By the time Molly burst in through the fireplace and the midwife apparated to the front doors, Hermione had already delivered a screaming baby that Fred held in shaking hands while laughing and blinking away tears.

They named her Emmeline Jane, after a rather famous British feminist that lead the suffragette movement and Hermione’s mother. She was certainly opinionated, even from a young age, with a head fully of wild ginger curls and Fred’s laughing brown eyes. At birth she managed to wrap her daddy around her finger, and Hermione just smiled and laughed when he complained at how easily he’d been had.

Hermione said she wanted to wait until Emmie was five before trying for another. Fred didn’t mind. He was more than happy with his two strong willed women that completely ran his life and treated him like he’d hung the moon. Yet, it was two years later when Hermione told him the news, tears in her eyes and the worry that her body just wasn’t ready to go through it all again. Fred had listened, had kissed away her tears, reminded her that she was the strongest witch and woman he’d ever met, and that no matter what he would always love her.

The second pregnancy was far and away from the first. Hermione simply glowed. Her belly protruded from her small frame like an adorable melon and she was always full of energy and laughter and joy. Unlike Emmie, this one also waited until exactly their due date to make their arrival. This time Hermione got to put to use the birthing pool and Fred was able to support her easily since there was a midwife present to deliver the baby.

They named him Arthur Jackson, after both of their fathers. He came silently into the world, with nothing more than a soft cry and wide eyes that seemed to already be taking in his surroundings. Unlike his sister, he was nearly bald except or a soft fuzz of red that covered his scalp.

Emmie fell in love with AJ at their first meeting, and ever since then had become a little mother hen. She often tried to convince Fred and Hermione to sleep in in the mornings and that she could care for AJ until they woke up. Although the idea of sleeping in sounded wonderful after so many years of early hours, Hermione explained to both Fred and Emmie that a three year old wasn’t quite ready to handle a one and a half month old.

This morning seemed like a gift as Fred woke up to the muted sunlight being dampened by heavy winter clouds and a completely silent flat. For now, AJ was sleeping in a cot in their room with plans of expanding the flat to have a third bedroom soon. Fred sat up in bed, peaking at the bundled-up baby sleeping soundly with his perfect pink lips parted just slightly. Smiling, he looked over at his wife who was equally asleep. Unable to resist, Fred scooted across the bed and started kissing down her throat, nibbling along her collarbone until she stirred awake. They’d been given leave just the week before by the midwife to resume any sexual activity, and although they had snuck in a few moments here and there since then, they hadn’t been able to fully enjoy the other.

“Are the children awake?” Hermione mumbled without opening her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she stretched her neck to the side to allow him more room.

“No.” he whispered, nudging the comforter down further to expose Hermione’s breasts covered in a soft cotton nursing bra. He kissed along the swell of it and Hermione shifted further, lifting a leg to hook over his hips. His boxers were already growing uncomfortably tight around his quickly swelling erection and with Hermione only wearing another pair of his boxers, there wasn’t enough fabric between them to hide the heat coming off her.

The need to be quiet conflicted with his desire to groan loudly when she rocked her hips into his, both of their breathing starting to increase as desire heightened between them. Bypassing her breasts with nothing more than just soft kisses to the outside of the bra, knowing they were sensitive and at times uncomfortable with AJ’s milk, he pressed kisses to her belly while he slipped a hand beneath the band of her boxers. Just as his fingers skimmed over the hair that led to her sweet heat, their bedroom door opened and Emmeline bounded in like she owned the place. Fred quickly removed his hand, sat up and placed a pillow on his lap while Hermione laughed an exasperated sound and lifted herself to sitting as well.

“Daddy.” Emmeline came round to his side of the bed. “It’s Sunday.”

“That’s true, darling.” Fred agreed, knowing what this was leading to.

“Yes.” She nodded, curls bouncing. “My bueberry wapples, pease.”

Fred laughing softly at her toddler lisp and shook his head. For the last two years they had a Sunday morning date of making blueberry waffles together. After making sure he was well enough to get out of bed without scarring his daughter, Fred scooped her up in his arms and made for the door, but stopped before going into the hall and turned back to Hermione.

“Go back to sleep, love.” He whispered. “Little man is giving you a bit of a break.”

Hermione smiled and started to shimmy down in the bed so Fred tugged the door shut and carried Emmeline into the kitchen. The little girl preferred to make them by hand the muggle way instead of with magic, so there was a bit of a mess when they were finished. Promising he’d pick it up later, he made Emmie her plate of waffles with blueberries and a dollop of whip cream, then went to work on a steaming cup of coffee for Hermione. When it was done, he carried it silently into the bedroom, only to find Hermione sitting up in bed, reading a book while holding a content AJ to her breast. Even from the distance, Fred could hear the little boys sucking noises and couldn’t help but smile. Moving to sit on the bed next to them, he kissed Hermione’s cheek, AJ’s head, and then handed off the coffee.

“Thank you.” She sighed happily, taking a deep drink after sitting her book to the side. “How’s Emmeline?”

“Stuffing her face.” Fred laughed. “But there’s plenty for my first girl.”

“Hm.” She hummed happily. “Give us a moment, and we’ll be out.”

“Take your time.” Fred dropped a kiss to her lips. “Us and your breakfast will be waiting.”

Hermione smiled and nodded and Fred jumped off the bed, grabbing a jumper from the laundry basket before heading back out into the living room where Emmie was sitting at the coffee table while watching her morning cartoons. After making himself a plate and Hermione one, he joined his daughter on the floor and settled into one of his favourite episodes.

Life, he thought, was pretty damn great.  


End file.
